


Les ombres dans nos yeux

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Scarification, Scars, bad magic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Il y avait des nuits où le sommeil avait disparut pour laisser place aux pensées. Les yeux errants vers des souvenirs lointains, les mains caressant de vielles marques et leurs souffles se mêlant dans une étreinte. A l'abri du monde dans le confort des bras de l'homme qu'il aime et des couvertures.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Les ombres dans nos yeux

Il faisait nuit noir dehors, la lune peinante à éclairer la chambre. Cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Luxus, pas quand il fallait trouver le sommeil. Ses yeux commençaient à s'égarer vers sa chambre, comme si le sommeil pouvait se cacher derrière l'armoire de la pièce ou le bureau envahi par les livres et les notes.

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais quelque chose a choisi l'avais réveillé. Pourtant tout était calme dehors. La nuit elle-même semblais silencieuse. Seulement Luxus sentait son esprit agitait, un mélange de pensée maintenant dans sa tête un bruit fort et désagréable.

Se retournant dans son lit, Luxus vit la silhouette de Fried endormie contre lui. Un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres en observant le visage paisible en partie cachée par une natte épaisse de cheveux verts de son compagnon. Son regard dérive lentement vers ses épaules, remarquant que le drap tombe lentement de son coté en révélant le dos nu de l'homme.

La peau pale était parsemé de cicatrices, des trais horribles légèrement plus foncé que la peau du mage. Certaines venaient des missions, la vie dans une guilde n'était pas toujours joyeuse et il était payeur pour se mettre en danger après tout. Mais la plupart était plus vielle, et elles étaient tellement nombreuses que les mêmes deux mains n'être pas assez pour les cacher.

Pourtant avec son équipe il aurait pensé avoir vue sur les pires blessures. La guilde semblait toujours trouver ceux aux anciens le plus lourd à porté, mais certains étaient plus marqués que d'autre.

Evergreen avait connu des heures sombres avec ses parents, elle avait fait sa famille pour FairyTail, pour un abri. Le blond se souvenait encore des marques de coups de poings sur son torse et des yeux au beurre noir qu'elle avait quand ils ont rencontré. C'était une fille des rues qu'il avait ramenée à la maison, dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Fried, se liant timidement d'amitiés avec eux. A deux, ils avaient tenté de la réconforter, partant lui acheter les plus beaux vêtements, ou des jouets qu'elle n'avait jamais mis avoir. Chaque jour, ils tentaient de faire sourire la brune et de lui apprendre une magie qui lui était de ne plus jamais être toucher de la sorte. Chaque soir, les trois enfants se partagent un immense lit et à l'abri de tout le mal que le monde pourrait cacher.

Luxus se sentait si fière quand il voyait la femme forte qu'elle était devenue. Personne ne pourrait voir en elle la petite fille battu ou soumise à ses parents. C'était pour le mieux. Ce genre de choisi devrais être laissé derrière soi pour la profité de l'avenir. Evergreen pourrait profiter pleinement de sa vie maintenant, sans personne pour l'entraîneur dans la boue, et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter pour elle.

Bixrow avait lui aussi connu des temps dures. Fried était rentré un jour avec lui, paniquant en important difficilement le grand adolescent aux poignés sanguinolent. Luxus ignorait toujours comment il avait mis trouver Bixrow dans une des maisons en ruines aux bords de la ville, mais il le remercait sans doute chaque jour d'avoir trouvé à temps le jeune homme, même s'il pouvait être le plus pénible des mages dans certain moment.

Luxus sourit presque en se rappelant les nombreuses farces qu'ils auraient dû subir depuis. Toute la guilde avait été victime au moins une fois d'une de ses blagues, même les plus anciens. Personne ne pouvait savoir quand le mage allaitait frapper avec ses bébés.

Cela avait été un long travail pour rendre le jeune suicidaire aussi insouciant et si vivant. Evergreen avait passé des heures à discuter avec lui, partageant son histoire avec lui et le distrayant de se propre vécu. Fried s'occupait de lui comme si ils étaient des amis proches, s'assurait qu'il gèrerait chaque repas et pansant ses plaies chaque jour pour s'assurer de leurs bonnes guérisons.

Son histoire est restée derrière lui, et Luxus douté même que Fried connaisse les raisons qui avaient poussé leur ami à passer à l'acte. Parfois cela était nécessaire pour avancer, et les cicatrices qui couvraient ses bras étaient plus que suffisants pour un jeune homme.

Luxus pouvait voir encore les marques sur ses bras quand ils allaient dans les sources thermales ou qu'il se présentait torse-nue a l'heure du petit déjeuné. Les marques étaient maintenant fines et presque invisible, et le temps effacera peut être les cicatrices.

Luxus lui-même avait plusieurs vielle cicatrice, il suffisait de voir son visage pour remarquait la plus notable. La plupart avait heureusement disparut avec le temps, une fois qu'il fut assez loin de son père.

Son regard se détourna un instant de l'étendu de peau marquée, observant l'homme dormir profondément. Il avait l'air si paisible, le visage détendu et bien loin du flot de pensés qui empêchait le blond de dormir. Lentement, Luxus laisser une main caresser les cicatrices en se remémorant chaque histoire qu'ils cachaient, que Fried cacher sous une politesse et beaucoup de couche de vêtement.

La main de Luxus s'égarait sur des marques anciennes, les premières marques que Fried avait reçut. Elles étaient variées, comme une ligne derrière son cou et ses chevilles ou bien des marques torsader sur ses cotes. C'était des marques qu'on trouvait habituellement sur des animaux maltraités, ou bien des esclaves. Luxus traçait lentement une marque ondulé sur le flan de Fried avec sa main, imaginant sans mal une chaîne frappé violement la peau douce.

Fried ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé de cette époque. Même son grand-père en savait peu, juste le peu de choses que les autorités avaient put trouver lors de leur enquête.

Il était en âge de se souvenir quand il fut vendu par ses parents, et Luxus sentait la colère monté en qualifiant les parents biologiques de Fried ainsi. Même la mère d'Evergreen avait sut montrer un peu d'amour pour sa fille avant de tomber dans l'addiction de l'alcool. Même son propre père n'aurons peut être pas eu le courage de vendre un enfant à peine en âge de marcher seul.  
Mais il avait aucune chance de les retrouver maintenant, pas après autant de temps et sans même savoir leurs noms.

La main de Luxus glissa un peu plus bas, s'attardant sur des marques de combat et de lutte. C'était sans doute la pire partie, le plus mauvais moment que les cicatrices avaient à raconter. Au moins, à FairyTail il n'était pas le seul enfant à avoir subit la violence humaine. Erza avait été esclave durant une partie de vie, d'autres comme Grey ou Levy avait perdu toutes leurs familles et d'autre venait de situation difficile. Cela aurait été assez pour marquer une jeune vie, même quand il n'était qu'un enfant Luxus comprenait la dureté d'une vie quand on n'avait pas de protecteur comme son vieux ou la chance de tomber sur Fairy Tail comme Natsu avant de faire une mauvaise rencontre.

Quand son grand-père lui avait présenté l'adolescent, il lui avait simplement dit qu'il avait vécu des moments durs dans une secte. Le blond avait juste pensé que ses parents étaient membre d'une secte, la présence d'un chevalier des runes ne l'avait pas inquiété avec la réputation de la guilde. Il n'aurait jamais sut que derrière une timidité et une grande politesse se cachait tant de mauvais souvenir.

Même maintenant il savait peux de chose, juste assez pour pouvoir voir chaque marques comme une honte envers la justice qui aurait dut venir plutôt. Luxus observait le torse de Fried se soulevait au rythme de la respiration endormie de l'homme, ses mains enlaçant lentement l'homme plus petit homme. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant, ses doigts s'arrêtant sur plusieurs marques rondes.

Elle était connu pourtant cette secte, achetant animaux et enfants pour leurs expériences. Luxus se demande comment elle a put prospérer avec une telle réputation, comment elle a put même disparaitre tout aussi rapidement quand ses créations sont devenus trop forte. Beaucoup trop forte pour elle.

Fried ne voulais pas en parlait, alors Luxus lui laissait oublier lentement son passé. Les grandes lignes suffiront pour les autres, et Luxus se satisferait de ses sourires et du moment présent.

Délaissant lentement le dos trop malmenait par la vie de son amant, Luxus recouvrit la poitrine de Fried de couverture, observant satisfait l'homme murmurer de contentement à l'apparition de chaleur supplémentaire. Ses yeux s'ouvrèrent un instant, curieux et un peu inquiet de voir son compagnon réveillé..

"Tout va bien Luxus?" Demanda Fried, la voix encore endormie.

Avec hésitation, le blond hocha simplement la tête avant de plongeur dans le confort du lit et des bras de mage runique. Sans un mot Fried accepta l'étreinte, rend ses questions pour le matin. Doucement il caresse les cheveux blonds de Luxus, dit l'homme plus grand s'endormie dans ses bras.

Ses mains se perdirent un instant sur la peau de l'homme, observateur avec tristesse les nombreuses cicatrices qui marquaient le corps du chasseur de dragon avant de rejoindre dans le sommeil, à l'abri du monde dans le confort des bras de l ' homme qu'il aime.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai maintenant un [ compte twitter ](https://twitter.com/AllenKune) actif où je poste les sorties de nouvelles traductions ou de nouveaux récits. Je pense aussi mettre régulièrement des extraits ou des annonces sur les prochaines histoires à sortie et même les événement comme le prochain qui va arriver en fin de mois. Voilà voilou.


End file.
